The goal of this project is to explore whether anatomical images with gray/white matter contrast and very high resolution can be obtained at very high magnetic fields, namely 9.4 Tesla. We have already developed a resonator which will accommodate a monkey head and which will tune to 400 Mhz. This is ~2 fold higher than the highest magnetic field examined so far for human brain imaging. Monkey brain has very similar gray/white matter contrast and similar subcortical nuclei as humans. This projects aims to examine if equal or better contrast and resolution can be obtained at even higher fields than currently used for magnetic resonance imaging studies.